


Behind Edo Tensei

by sheithaf



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1685441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheithaf/pseuds/sheithaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobirama witnesses a scene between Madara Uchiha and his brother. This moment results in his ambition to create Edo Tensei.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Edo Tensei

Since the day he met Uchiha Madara, he learned that the man was one to always walk with his head held high, his back straight and always radiating authority, regardless of the situation around him.  So, when Senju Tobirama spotted said figure walking down the streets of Konoha with narrowed eyes, his gaze fixated on the floor and his back just ever so slightly hunched over, saying his curiosity was spiked was an understatement.

He decided to follow the man because any change in Madara’s behavior could be an apocalyptic disaster to the village and all who inhabited it, or so he decided to justify following him.  He stayed behind several meters, being as silent as he could muster, making himself become one with the woods and the wind.  The pursuit led him outside of the borders of the village and Tobirama was finding this to be a useless waste of his time.  It appeared the Uchiha was doing nothing more than going on a walk; there was nothing suspicious of that.  Tobirama himself often times left the village in search of peace and quiet.  But this was Uchiha Madara, there had to be something going on.

Upon entering a small clearing, Madara stopped abruptly.  Tobirama hid as quickly as he could as the Uchiha started to look around, checking, for the first time, if he had been followed.  Sharingan activated eyes scanned the surroundings and Tobirama found himself sweating.  If he got caught spying on Madara, all hell would break loose and not even his brother, Hashirama, would stop him; hell, he might even aid Madara in murdering him as he ranted on about trusting your comrades.

Being satisfied and believing he was alone, Madara relaxed himself as he took a deep breath.  Tobirama watched as the Uchiha created hand symbols and a single shadow clone appeared.  So maybe he just wanted to spar?  But why do it with a shadow clone when Hashirama would be delighted to spar with an old friend, heck, even Tobirama himself wouldn’t mind punching a few at Madara.

Madara created more hand symbols, and what happened next surprised Tobirama.  Madara’s shadow clone was engulfed in a puff of smoke, and he could make out the silhouette of a smaller man.  As the smoke started clearing, Tobirama got a better view of what, or rather, _who_ Madara’s shadow clone had transformed into.  Standing before Madara was his baby brother, Uchiha Izuna.

Madara and the clone stared at each other for long minutes.  The clone was the one to make the first move.  It, or rather, Izuna smiled gently at Madara and opened his arms.  Without hesitation, Madara threw himself into the awaiting arms.  Now, it could have just been the wind, but Tobirama could hear Madara’s sobs reach his ears.

Izuna soothed Madara’s hair as he hid his face into the crock of Izuna’s neck.  This time, Tobirama was sure; Uchiha Madara was crying.  Izuna rocked Madara in his arms as he gently led them to the ground, not once letting Madara out of his arms; not that he could; Madara was clinging to the clone for dear life.

Tobirama felt a knot on his throat.  He tried swallowing it, but it only got worse.  He never thought he’d live to see the day when the great Madara Uchiha, a man considered almost like a god, crying pathetically into a clone that took the appearance of his dead brother.  He found it humorous, he wanted to laugh, but there was something tugging at his chest, something heavy.  It made him uncomfortable as he realized he felt pity for the man.

Madara’s sobbing filled the area.  Each wail louder than the last and each one piercing at Tobirama chest, hurting him more than any kunai or blade ever could or ever had.  The clone continued to sooth Madara’s hair, calmly whispering for Madara to stop, but the crying only increased.

“I’m- I’m so sorry… Izuna!!” Finally, Madara detached his face from the clone’s neck and he stared into its face, into Izuna’s face.  The sight of Madara in tears made Tobirama bite his lips; this was hurting him more than it should.  Madara looked so broken; how much pain was hidden inside of him?

“Brother, it is not your fault,” the clone said.  Although Tobirama had only heard Izuna speak a handful of occasions, there was no doubt, the clone had Izuna’s voice copied down to perfection.  “These things happen in war.”  He continued as he rested his forehead against Madara’s.

Madara shook his head violently.  “No.  No, Izuna.  I- I was suppose to protect you!  You- you,” but he couldn’t continue.  The words got caught in his throat and all that followed where sobs.

“Shh…” the clone brought Madara’s head to rest on its chest.  “You were the best brother I could ever hope for, Madara.  I’m so happy I was allowed to share my life with you, brother.”

The words rung in Tobirama’s ears and he felt a strange wetness forming in his eyes.

“Madara, I love you and know that I never blamed you, for anything, brother.”

“Izuna….”

There were no more words exchanged between the two.  The clone continued to stroke Madara’s hair as Madara hid his face in Izuna’s chest and shook violently as repressed tears and sobs escaped his body.

Tobirama stayed there, unable to move.  How would his life have been if he was in Madara’s shoes?  Would he ever be able to live without the love of his big brother?  Tears fell down his eyes as stared at the Uchiha clan leader.  He looked so lost, so vulnerable, so alone.

Hours later, or at least, that’s how long it felt, Madara had ceased shaking and laid perfectly still, using the clone’s lap as a pillow.  With great gentleness, the clone lifted Madara’s head and placed it on the ground.  He smiled down at Madara before placing a soft kiss on his temple and standing up, it disappeared into a puff of smoke, leaving behind a sleeping Madara.

After a few moments, Tobirama jumped down from his hiding place and stood before Madara.  He leaned down on one knee and studied the man.  Madara looked so worn out; his eyes were puffy, the bags under his eyes seemed more prominent, but even still, he looked at peace, like if that small talk with _Izuna_ had helped ease his pain.

With a mind of its own, Tobirama’s hand reach out and stroked Madara’s cheek as he tucked a stray strand of onyx hair behind his ear.  Madara’s lips formed a small smile at the gesture, something Tobirama had never seen on the other; and it was at that moment that a thought struck Tobirama.  He wanted to protect that smile.  He would find a way.  Yes, that’s what he would do.  He’d figure out a way to make Madara smile that way always.

***

Four years later, Edo Tensei was perfected, but Madara’s smile would never return…


End file.
